Someone To Count On
by Jade2Hard
Summary: This time, Hermione turns to someone she can always count on while Draco ponders about his newly appointed task. Part 6 to 'Someone To Turn To'. Rated M.


**I do NOT own any of the characters**

**This is part 6 to 'Someone To Turn To'**

* * *

Ginny laid on her twin bed reading a paperback book. The remainder of the girls were sleeping soundly. Ginny just couldn't sleep though. She was just too bothered about her best friend. Ginny closed her book and she put on her robe and made her way to the common room to hang out for a bit. As she descended the stairs, she saw Hermione walking into the common room.

"Ginny…" Hermione said softly walking up to her.

"Hermione? What are you doing here its late." Ginny said approaching Hermione closer only to see she was in tears. "Oh, my God. What's wrong? What happened?" Ginny said and Hermione just cried as she sat her down on the couch.

"I cant say it." Hermione said sobbing. She looked horrible.

"Of course you can say it. You can tell me anything." she said to Hermione reassuring her. It must have been something important if Hermione went to Ginny's side even though they had been fighting. Hermione was stubborn like that but she needed something off her chest. Hermione just shook her head no. Ginny took both of Hermione's hand into hers. "Hermione…what ever it is, I am here for you. We have been best friends forever and we always will be womb to tomb. Nothing can change that…_ever_. There is nothing that you can say that would make me think twice about you. Now, what _is_ it?" Ginny asked urging Hermione to tell her.

Hermione's lip trembled and she slowly looked up at Ginny with watery eyes. "I'm pregnant."

_- - -_

"Umm…Hermione Granger? W-why?" Draco asked while conversating with his father through the fire. He had just been assigned to kill Hermione Granger by the Dark Lord himself.

"I discovered that a new prophecy has evolved. It was said that Hermione Granger holds the key to the fall of the Dark Lord. She possesses the skill for the Ministry and in the near future, she will form a new weapon that will not hold a candle to the Dark Lord. We need her dead." Lucious demanded. Draco's jaw dropped a bit and he gulped.

"I-If that's what he wishes, sir." Draco said unconfident still.

"Make me proud, son." Lucious said before disappearing. Draco leaned on one arm still looking into the fire. He leaned back on the sofa and sighed. How can he kill Hermione? He didn't love her but still. Why Hermione? He still felt remorseful that he has hurt her enough as it is and now he has to kill her.

"Damn it." Draco muttered. He got his partially naked body up and he made his way to a small trunk near the corner of the common room and he opened it. The trunk contained drugs of many kind and alcohol. He grabbed a small glass of fire whiskey and he took a whole shot at once. He inhaled and exhaled sharply taking in the burning sensation go down his throat. The acidic, harsh taste sent shivers down his back and he rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his still sweaty white blonde hair. Draco heard a door opening from afar and someone coming down the steps. He just took another shot of fire whiskey and he squeezed his eyes tight trying to keep the liquor down.

"Mmm…sex is always better drunk." Pansy said snaking her arms around Draco. She was still in his collared shirt that reached to her mid thighs. She put butterfly kisses up and down his back while rubbing his ridgid chest. Draco sighed and separated her arms and walked away from her. She didn't think anything of it. She just took a few shots of her own thinking that she was going to have sex with Draco drunk. Draco found his jeans and he put them on and he sat topless on the sofa revealing his washboard abs. His white blond hair fell casually in front of his eyes. Pansy looked at him seductively and made her way to him. She straddled his hips and started to unbutton her shirt exposing her flawless breasts. Draco looked into her eyes and she started to rub his member through his jeans.

"Pansy…no." Draco said grabbing her hips and throwing her to the side of him. He just let out a sharp sigh and had another shot of fire whiskey. Pansy looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't want to fuck me drunk?" she asked rubbing a finger up and down his chest. He just looked at her and scoffed.

"I'm not drinking to fuck…I'm drinking because I'm stress." he informed her. The sides of her mouth curled into a smirk.

"Well, I can take care of that for you, baby." she said lowering her head to his private area. Draco just sighed and shoved her shoulder off of him and he got up. "OW! Draco! What the hell?!" she asked as she hit her head on the semi hard arm rest of the sofa.

"I don't fucking feel like it okay?! You need to learn to stop!" he yelled at her as she scrunched up the top of the shirt she unbuttoned. "And give me back my shirt!" he yelled grabbing at her arm forcefully taking his shirt back.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked as she fell back onto the couch with just her panties. Draco put his shirt back on and left it unbuttoned. "How am I suppose to go back to the dorms?!" she asked in a shrill voice that annoyed Draco. Draco took another shot of fire whiskey and he smacked his lips.

"Figure it out yourself." he said walking towards the window leaving her to herself and he leaned one hand on the wall while he looked out at the scene. Pansy took a seat cushion to cover her chest and she made her way up to the girls dorm and stood there for the rest of the night. Draco looked at the empty alcohol container in his hand and he threw it out the window as he faintly heard it crash on the rocks. The moon shined on his face and on his chest. The wind blew through the strands of his hair slightly moving it away from his face. He sighed deeply wondering how the blood hell he was gonna pull this off. How can he kill Hermione Granger? She didn't mean anything to him and all he did was fuck her. Why was it so hard for him? He had to figure out how he was gonna do this because school was almost over and it would only be hard work trying to locate her after school. Who knows where she would be or what she would be up to.

- - -

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny said crying with Hermione. Hermione grabbed Ginny and cried into her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do?" Hermione cried. "I'm so scared. I'm so scared." she said softly. Ginny held Hermione close trying to comfort her.

"We'll figure something out." Ginny whispered. Ginny wiped a stray tear from the side of her eye and she let Hermione go and looked at her. "Let me get Harry, he'll know what to do." Ginny said getting up.

"No!" Hermione yelled out grabbing her hand. "No, don't tell him. Don't tell anyone. I'm so ashamed." Hermione cried burying her face in her hands.

"Ok, ok." Ginny said holding Hermione again. She was gonna try and comfort Hermione as much as she could. Hermione was heart broken. She didn't want to have a baby with Malfoy. She always planned it with Ron but he tore her heart out of her chest and slammed it on the ground and stomped on his with both feet while driving a rusted dagger through her heart and putting it in the blender…so that was out of the question. Hermione just sighed trying to compose herself. She was scared but she was gonna do what she had to do.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Ginny. I have no money, no place to stay….the baby wont have a father…this is just a complete disaster." Hermione said softly while fiddling with her fingers. Ginny gave Hermione a small smile of comfort.

"No its _not_." she said lifting Hermione's chin she Hermione looked at her. "Because you have the best friends who would do anything for you and this baby will be so loved and so overly protected that he or she will start calling everyone mummy or daddy." she said and Hermione let out a small smile and nodded.

"I just don't know what to tell the guys." Hermione said pushing her hair back. Ginny looked at Hermione like something hit her.

"Are you sure its not Ron?' Ginny asked and Hermione looked at Ginny. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I used contraceptives with him…I mean he asked me to stop because…" Hermione said about to let something out and Ginny looked at her.

"Why did he ask you to stop?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed and rubbed her eye.

"We considered on starting a family after school. We….sigh…we planned on trying before school ended but…we broke up and I was with Malfoy after I stopped taking it and…I totally forgot that I wasn't on it and…I just-I just wasn't thinking." Hermione said disappointed in herself still for letting this happen.

"Its ok…its not just your fault. Its his too. For not using protection. You were in a vulnerable state and he kind of took advantage of it." Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"I suppose so." she said softly. Ginny rubbed Hermione shoulders up and down.

"Come and sleep in my bed. Its late and you need sleep." Ginny said helping up Hermione. Hermione followed Ginny to the room and slept right next to her. She was so happy that she had Ginny to turn to. It was good to know that no matter now down she was or how mad they were at each other, Ginny would put that all aside to help out her best friend.


End file.
